Unspoken Memories
by leah.dj.wannabe
Summary: about a girl who is transported back to The Patriot. mystery about how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Patriot or its characters. Only Caelin Jacobs, Pvt Griggs, Cpl Schaeffer and more when they appear.**

**Due to J.B's suggestion, I rewrote the beginning so I reposted it. Hope you like this one more! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Caelin started packing up her dj equipment since her gig was over. Still filled with excitement, she didn't notice someone staring at her with hatred. She looked up and noticed a friend of hers walking towards her. "Hi, Jeff. How are you?"

"I'm good; I see you got started as a mobile jock. How're you liking that?"  
"It's pretty cool, but I'd still prefer to be a radio jock, but hey, I got an internship over in Milwaukee which is awesome."  
"Congrats! That's great. You sure deserve it after waiting for so long."  
"Thanks Jeff, I appreciate it. Want to walk out to my car with me?"  
"Nah, sorry, I got some beer that's calling me name. "  
"Okay dokay."

She walked out to the car and put her things in it.

"What? Where am I??? What is this place?" Caelin muttered to herself as she struggled through some tall weeds, or so she thought. Having reached a clearing by a stream she knelt and drank some water. "_Man, this is weird. Hey, there's my car, that's good at least. I wonder if it's ok." _

Her car was all right, as was her dj equipment and things she had bought for the after Easter sale.

She got in and started driving until a large field blocked her way. She got out and surveyed the land. Quickly seeing that she'd have to go through the field, she investigated to see how thick the brush was. It was too thick for her car and she figured that she would just go through it and then see what was on the other end. She grabbed some of her equipment and some candy and locked her car securely and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Tavington fingered the blossoms as he mused over how beautiful the country was. Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him, turning quickly he encountered a strange young woman carrying a backpack and many technical things. He, of course, had no idea what they were or what she was doing around here. He pulled his sword and demanded, "Who are you?" She seemed taken aback and stated "I'm Caelin Jacobs." Tavington smirked, "Odd name for a girl" and queried, "Patriot or Loyalist?" Caelin looked at him and said "Huh? What are you talking about? You mean Democratic or Republican? I'm a proud Republican!"  
Now it was Tavington's turn to be surprised, he was unfamiliar with those terms. "No, you idiot. Which side of the war are you on? American or British?"  
"Um, sir, we aren't in a war against the Brits. Britain is one of America's greatest allies; we haven't fought with each other since the American Revolution and the War of 1812. Both of which, I might add, we won." Caelin added smugly.

Tavington, being very annoyed, said "You're insane. We're in the war against you backwards Colonists right now and we are winning. You must be a Patriot from what you say so I'm taking you into custody."

With that, Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoons drew his sword and pushed it towards Caelin, making her turn around and walk towards the fort.

By now Caelin had figured out that somehow she was back in the 1770s. or 80s, she wasn't sure.

Col Tavington was doing some thinking. "Strange clothes she has on, modest though. And why does she have her hair like that?"  
Caelin was wearing a blue denim skirt, a brown jacket, a white buttoned up shirt, and a striped shirt underneath that. She wasn't the prettiest woman, but she did have nice brown hair. She was 5'4" and not fat.

"Who are you anyway?"   
"I am Colonel William Tavington commander of the Green Dragoons."

Caelin knew then that she was in one of her favorite movies, The Patriot. She thought to herself, "I knew I shouldn't have watched it so many times!"

As they approached the fort, Tavington warned Caelin to not do anything stupid. "You have a bunch of Soldiers who are trigger happy here, eh?" She asked. "No, of course not. It's just that General O'Hara, he's going to get upset."

"Upset about me? Drat. Well, not like I haven't had angry men in my life before!" That caused Tavington to give her an odd look—almost as if her statement was a precursor to her making him upset later. Having reached the fort, the sentry man opened the gate for the Colonel and his prisoner. As they moved towards the large house that Caelin guessed to be Cornwallis's quarters, a Dragoon came up to his commander and spoke to him, too quietly for Caelin to hear though. Continuing into the house, a bedecked officer appeared, looked at Tavington and Caelin and groaned, "You did it again, didn't you, Tavington?"

At that Caelin couldn't help but grin and both men stared at her in shock. Both asked, "What are those things on your teeth!?!?!"   
"These? They're braces to correct the position of my teeth. Guess it's a new invention hereabouts."  
"Tavington, take her in to Lord Cornwallis. He should question her, but I do believe she is insane. Braces indeed!"  
"Indeed, I agree, she is touched in the head." Tavington replied.

Caelin just shrugged and walked into the large room where there was a desk, a rocking chair, and some other paraphelia from that time period.

Having been introduced to Caelin, Lord Cornwallis began the questioning without delay.

"Where are you from?"

"Sheboygan, Wisconsin."  
"Where is that?"  
"Midwest of the US of A. Around Lake Michigan….go to Ohio, keep heading west, when you reach Illinois, take a right and you're in Wisconsin."

"Hmm…well, how old are you?"  
"Almost 19."

"What's your position in the war?"  
"I support it; I think President Bush has done a great job with the War on Terror."  
"Excuse me? War on Terror? King George hasn't declared a War on Terror. And who's President Bush?"  
"Oh, never mind. I forgot you aren't from my time. What year is it, by the way?"

"17--."  
"Oh."  
"Why? What year do you think we're in?"  
"2007."

"You have to be lying."

"Ah, so you don't believe me. Here, see what you think of this. "With that, Caelin got out some of her CDs and put on Toby Keith's "Angry American". Cornwallis, O'Hara, and Tavington were very surprised when Toby Keith got to the line about kicking butt.

Laughing to herself, Caelin stopped that song and put on Tim McGraw's "Back When".

That even made Cornwallis nod his head to the beat.

"You like?"

"Uhh, no, of course not." said Cornwallis briskly as if ashamed of enjoying the music.

"Back to questions. Are you a Patriot or a Loyalist?"  
"Well, my mom always called me Loyal Caelin, but I'm a proud Patriot and I support the United States of America. I'm from the best country in the world!"

"Oh, really? Well, that means you will have to stay here as a prisoner." O'Hara said imperiously.

"She's made it very clear about her beliefs, put her in a room upstairs, and assign two men to guard her. Make sure she doesn't escape or else. We'll figure out a purpose for her at some point."  
"Yes, milord." Tavington nodded and left the room with Caelin in tow.

"Yeesh, your Lord Cornwallis isn't a happy guy, is he?" Caelin said.

"Shut up and come with me."  
"Aye, aye, Colonel."

"Don't mock me. And it's 'Yes, sir.' Not 'aye, aye'. "  
"All right, all right. Yes sir, no need to get upset about it."

They continued walking out of the house and Tavington took her to the encampment. He was debating about which two Soldiers to assign to her. "Grimpot, no, he wouldn't do at all. Hmmm…Snodgrass? No, he's too stupid. I know! One of them could be Cpl Ryan Schaeffer. The other would be Pvt Andy Griggs." He mused.

Tavington shouted "Corporal Schaeffer, Private Griggs, come here!"

Quickly they obeyed.

"Miss Jacobs, here are your two guards. Schaeffer, Griggs, take her to the house and put her on 2nd floor, 5th room to the right."  
"Yes Sir!"

"So, fellas what're your names?" Caelin asked.

"My name is Corporal Ryan Schaeffer of His Majesty's 9th Light Brigade, attached to the 4th Infantry, Alpha Company." Schaeffer informed her in a deep voice.

"My name is Private Andy Griggs of His Majesty's 4th Infantry, Alpha Company, 2nd Platoon, 1st Squad."  
"Cool, so you're like the country singer."

"What? Miss, I've never heard of such a thing."  
"Oh never mind then. You wouldn't understand."

Once in the house, Caelin was escorted up the stairs and into the "5th room on the right". She didn't know it, but that was the room right next to Col Tavington's and that he was going to be keeping a close eye on her. Of course, Tavington also spent some of his time at the encampment but he had resolved to spend more time at the house to keep an eye on this strange prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER Three

Having being shown her rooms, Caelin sat on the roomy bed for a while and wondered how on earth she had gotten here. "Is this all my imagination?" pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. "Nope, not that. I hope I'm not in a coma from a car wreck. Let's see…what was I doing before I came here. I remember packing up my stuff and taking it out to the car. I don't think I started driving. I wonder if Edgar attacked me. Maybe that's it. Well, I guess for now I'll just have to enjoy the ride."

Caelin began unpacking her backpack, glad that she had included an extra change of clothing, in case someone spilled beer on her clothes at her gig in Old Irish Pub. She had plenty of necessities and she even had some of her favorite candy since she had bought stuff from the Easter sale before she went to her DJing gig. So she had jelly beans, white chocolate bunnies, marshmallow peeps, and others.

Meanwhile, Tavington was conferring with his second in command, Captain Borden.

"You say she thought we were in a War on Terror?"  
"Yeah, how funny is that?"

"She sounds very strange. What did you have planned for us to do tonight?"  
"I plan on a raid to a Patriot tavern near here, see if anyone there has information that they might be persuaded to give to us. How has recruiting going?"  
"Oh, yes, I hadn't told you about that yet. We've had a Tory come in and offer his services. He's grown up around here so he might know who the Ghost is. "  
"Well, get him in here so I can find out what he knows."  
"Yes sir."

Wilkins walked in promptly.

"I'm told you grew up around here, hmm?"

"Yes sir. Whole life."

"So you know most of the people here, then?

"Sure, all around the Santee anyway."

"Do you have any idea of who the Ghost might be?"  
"I've been thinking about that and I'm pretty sure it's Ben Martin. He was the hero back in the French and Indian war, killed a bunch of Frenchies, very smart and tough man."

"Where is his plantation?"

"East side of the Santee. I can take you there if you like."

"Borden, change of plans. We can raid the tavern some other night, tonight is a trip to the Ghost's home."

"Yes sir."

Tavington didn't know that Martin was the man whose son he had killed.

Presently, Caelin heard a knock at her door. She went over and opened it to find Pvt Griggs waiting for her.  
"I'm to take you to the dining room. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I suppose so." So they walked into the large dining room with a table set for at least 20 people. Most everyone was there and she was shown a spot near an empty place. Caelin didn't need to wonder who was going to sit there for long; Tavington came in and sat next to her.  
"Hello, in a better mood now?"  
"I suppose so, Miss Jacobs."  
"You may call me Caelin if you like."  
"Caelin." Tavington nodded.

Cornwallis came in then and everyone commenced eating, that is, except for Caelin. She bent her head and offered quick thanks. She didn't realize that her actions had been noted by all around and they felt a bit ashamed of themselves. The food was sumptuous: pork and beef; carrots, beans, peas, and potatoes; some sauces; and other delicious courses. The dessert was very good as well, pecan and pumpkin pie, a lemon torte and a cherry cake. Caelin became quite full after this meal.

Then Tavington asked, "If you'll come with me, Miss Caelin?"

"Sure, but again, feel free to call me Caelin."

"Right. Interesting name, by the way. What does it mean?"

"It means victorious people. I don't recall what its origins are though."

"Hmm…interesting meaning as well. Well, let's go outside. Griggs, you don't need to accompany us just now, I can guard her."

"As if I'd try to escape in plain view. I might be young, but I'm not that stupid and naïve."  
"You said you were almost 19?"  
"Yes, I'll be 19 on May 19th."

"Oh. Why exactly are you here?"  
"Because I'm a prisoner?"

"No, no. I meant why are you here in this state when you said you're from Wisconsin."

"Believe me, Colonel, that I'd like to know the same thing. Last thing I remember is that I was at my hometown, just about to head to my home."

"Oh. Strange. I hope you do find out. Of course, no investigating during this time."  
"I understand, and I'm wondering if my enemy Edgar had something to do with it, but as you said, I can wait until later to find out."

"Wow, how pretty."

"Yes, I suppose so."

By now it was dark and the moon was full. Tavington realized it was time to go.

"Miss Caelin, I believe we must go back to the house. I have something to attend to."

"Okay."

Having taken Caelin back to the house, he went to the encampment and everyone was readied shortly. Then they departed and approached the plantation. Galloping up, Tavington looked around.

"Wilkins! Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"This is the place with that annoying rebel and his sons. I shot the younger one and ordered the older one hung. But his convoy came under attack by the Ghost. Of course. Hmm, well, let's see if there's anything useful to us left here."

Dismounting, Tavington walked around and saw a fresh grave. "Here Lies Thomas Benjamin Aged 15 Good Brother and Good Son. Will not Forget his Sacrifice." It said on a piece of wood.

It gave Tavington an unwelcome stab of remorse, but shaking it off he continued walking around.

"There's nothing here of value. To Horse!"


	4. Chapter 4

That night, while Tavington was doing his raid on the empty plantation of the Ghost, Caelin was busy musing over what had happened previously before she somehow landed in the 1700s.

_I remember I had packed up all my things and then walked out to the car to load them. It was pretty lit up, so I don't think I had a hard time with my vision. What about hearing? Man, I wish I could remember better. I can't even recall if Edgar was there! Dang…I can't even talk to my buddy about it. Oh well. _

Caelin was still in shock a bit over what had happened to her. Munching on a marshmallow peep, she popped in Linkin Park's Metora CD. She put it to track 6 (I think) and blasted "Easier to Run". What she didn't know is that Tavington had just gotten back and was looking forward to a nice night of relaxing sleep.

Caelin was too immersed with listening to her favorite Linkin Park song, "Numb", to hear the door being knocked upon. Tavington burst into the room, shouting, "I can't sleep with that infernal racket! What the hell do you think you're listening to??"

"Ok, Ok." Caelin said, turning down the music. "I'll use my headphones so you won't hear. And it's Linkin Park, since you asked. Their hit song "Numb" the original version, the one without Jay Z…" her voice trailed off as she realized she had gone back to DJ-ing to take away the feelings, to as it were, become numb.

"Good, I hope you rest well." Tavington left the room.

Caelin soon lay down on the spacious bed. She thought about what had happened then lapsed into dreamland. Her dreams were not pleasant ones however.

She woke with a start. She got up, looked outside to see that it was early morning. Quickly getting dressed, she listened to the Bible on tape of John 14. Her favorite chapter in the Bible.

Then she went outside and encountered O'Hara walking upstairs.

"Hello. How are you this morning?" She inquired pleasantly.

"I've been better, where are your guards?"  
"I don't know, hereabouts, I reckon. Do you really think I'd escape from the fort?"

"I guess not, anyway, if you want breakfast, it's to be served in half an hour."

"Ok, thanks for the info."

"Info?"

"Yeah, information."

Breakfast was sumptuous and delicious. Then Caelin decided to go find Colonel Tavington and annoy him or something. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I guess I'll go out to the camp, see what's going on. At any rate, maybe I can gather some information about the Brits to give to some Americans once I escape from here." Caelin thought to herself as she walked from her room down the stairs. She was stopped, however, by Lord Cornwallis who inquired as to where she was going. Having informed him and gotten permission, she stepped outside into the bright day. She followed the sounds of horses and men down to the encampment. She then noticed Tavington in all his glory riding his horse practicing his swordsmanship. Chop! Off came a watermelon's top. Caelin was surprised at the waste of a perfectly good fruit. She stepped closer and then Tavington spotted her.

He came riding up quickly and he shouted at her, "What are you doing here?!"

"Just watchin', sir. No harm done."  
"You don't need to be watching me."

"I know that, but Lord Cornwallis gave me permission to come around here and I noticed that you were having fun so I stopped to see."

"I was practicing my skills in order to properly eradicate the lot of "patriot" scum around here!" Tavington retorted.

"Okay, okay. Mind if I have a try though?"  
"What? You a girl? Try to do what I do? I don't think you'd be able to." He snorted.

"I bet I can."  
"What do you bet?"

"I bet you a box of chocolate that I'll beat you in a race with sabers slicing watermelons. Is it a deal?"

"Ummm…okay. Borden, get over here and time this race please."

"Hey, wait just a dang blamed minute. What do I get if I win?"

"I hardly expect YOU to win, but if you do….I'll allow you to shine my boots."

"What kind of prize is that?!?!? I'm giving you some pretty good chocolate if you win and you're giving me the privilege of shining your BOOTS?????????"

"It is a privilege. My boots are wonderful things."

"You. Are. Hopeless."

"Okay, okay, I was just joking. I guess I'll try to get you the use of a horse, provided that you can ride."

"Oh, that's MUCH better than shining your boots!"

Cpl Schaeffer knew the horses pretty well and he told Caelin which one to pick. The horse was very adequate at riding close enough to the sticks with watermelons for the rider to chop off the heads. It was a sorrel gelding and since it had no name, Caelin had the fun of coming up with a name. "Ice cream cone! No, that's too funny, I'll be cracking up too much to ride.

Mr. Boo boo. That won't do. I know! Watermelons!"

"Riders, are you ready?" Borden shouted.

"Yes Sir!"

"Of course."  
"FORward March!"

Both riders looked at Borden with confusion.

"We are not foot Soldiers, Borden. You idiot."

"How about you use 'ready? set? GO' ?" Caelin suggested.

"Ready? Set? This is silly. GO!"

Here followed a scene of utter chaos. Plop! plop! Tavington sliced off a watermelon and it landed on General O'Hara's head!!

"Come on Watermelons, I know you can go faster."

Tavington gave Caelin a really weird look as if to say "you're a weirdo."

Slash! Swish! Tavington was quite surprised at Caelin's skill with the saber.

They were almost to the end of the race and both had run out of watermelons. Well, except for the horse Watermelons of course.

5 paces…4 paces…3 paces…they were neck and neck then. 2 paces….1 pace….and! and! Tavington won the race!

"Ha! I told you so!" He said in triumph as they dismounted.

"Why don't we wait and see what Borden says?" Caelin said.

"And the winner of the race is Miss Caelin Jacobs! She won by a nose and that she didn't miss a watermelon like Colonel Tavington."

"And she didn't make a watermelon flop onto my head!" Said General O'Hara indignantly.

"No hard feelings, sir. I'll give you the box of chocolates anyway." Caelin said to Tavington.

So they departed and Caelin gave Tavington the chocolates. He enjoyed them immensely, especially the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup that Caelin gave him extra.

Back in her room, Caelin was unsettled. "Man, how can I be attracted to this guy when I know how evil he is? And is it even him I'm attracted to or Jason Isaacs, the actor who played him? Urgh…I hate this." Caelin grabbed a CD and played Dierks Bentley's "Long Trip Alone" cd.

Meanwhile, Tavington was wondering about her. He didn't quite know how to feel about her so in the meantime he just thought she was rather insane.


	6. Chapter 6

Tavington continued to carry out his duties that day while snacking on the chocolate which to his surprise he liked very much.

Caelin wandered about the house and stopped to watch Lord Cornwallis plan battles. He noticed her and decided to allow her to stay. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright and ran from the room. Cornwallis was very curious as to why she left in such a hurry so he decided to ask her about it at dinner.

Caelin had had a burst of genius; she had remembered that she had heard a voice before everything faded into black. "Come on…what did he say? I wish I could remember. I'll have to think about it more."

She decided to go back outside and there she found her two guards. So she asked if they could go out of the fort.

"I'd have to ask Colonel Tavington, Miss Jacobs." Corporal Schaeffer said.

"Then let's go ask him."  
Walking down the dusty trail to the encampment again, Caelin wondered at her sense of excitement about seeing Tavington again. She still wasn't sure if she was attracted to him or Jason Isaacs. "And what about what happens in the movie? Will I be able to stop him from killing Gabriel? I'm too late to help Thomas…" (She had enquired about the Ghost earlier and had found out about Thomas Martin's death)

Captain Borden saw their approach so he informed Colonel Tavington. Tavington started complaining, "How am I supposed to get anything done with her badgering and bugging me all the time?"

Corporal Schaeffer stepped forward and saluted. "Sir, Miss Jacobs was wishing to go outside the fort walls with myself and Pvt Griggs accompanying her. Is that all right?"

"On foot or horseback?"  
"I'd prefer horseback, but I'll go by foot if that's the only choice available for me." Caelin stated.

"Well, Cpl Schaeffer, you and Pvt Griggs need not accompany her. I'll take her outside the fort for a while myself."

"Yes Sir." 

Colonel Tavington and Caelin walked over to the stables.  
"Thank you for coming with me, sir."

"You're welcome, but I'm just doing this so I don't have to deal with your complaining since I wouldn't allow you out of the fort unless I myself was with you." Tavington said sharply.

"Oh." a slight pause. "I'm sorry to be such a bother to you, sir."

"Ah, well, I'm the one who found you so I guess it's my fault."

They gathered their horses, Tavington on his fine steed charger, and Caelin on her gelding Watermelons. She still wasn't sure if she'd rename the horse or not.

"Where would you like to go?"  
"Back to where you found me, but a field over. I'd like to get my car."

"Car? What's a car?"

"You'll see." And Caelin nudged Watermelons so he went faster. Tavington quickly followed suit.

They soon reached the field and went past it and went by Caelin's car.  
"This is a car? What's it for? Tavington asked dumbfounded.

"We use it like horses, for transportation. Say, would you like a ride? We could attempt to go through the field and drive back to the fort."

"Uhh, I guess so. But if we're going to go through the field with that contraption, we'll need to chop a path. Why don't we do that first?"

"Great idea, sir!"

"You don't need to call me sir, you can call me Colonel if you like, Miss Caelin."

"All right, Colonel."

Colonel Tavington drew out his saber and started chopping a path through the thick underbrush. Caelin went behind, gathering up the cuttings and throwing them aside.

"Say, Colonel. I remembered I heard a voice just before I blacked out. I just can't remember what the voice said."  
"Well, perhaps it will come to you in time. I've had wounded men under me who can't even remember my name but they regain memory soon enough. So don't worry…it'll come to you eventually." Tavington said with some pauses as he was exerting himself heavily over a very thick bush.

"Yay, we made it through the field. Great job, Colonel."

"Thank you. Let's return to your contraption. But wait, what will we do with the horses?"

"Aye aye…uh, whoops. Yeah…the horses…will yours get spooked if we tie them to the back of the car?"  
"I don't know. How loud is the car?"

"Let's go back and see the reaction when I turn it on. And maybe I could just drive the car to the fort with you leading Watermelons and then we could drop them off at the fort and I could give you a ride around here. Sound like a plan?"  
"Sure."

And yes, the horses were scared of the vehicle so Tavington rode his horse and led Watermelons while Caelin drove her car back to the fort. Having reached there, they took the horses in and gave them to the stable boys to take care of.

They hurried back to the car and Caelin got into the front seat with Tavington at her side. She shifted into drive and pushed on the gas.  
"Wow, it sure feels good to be back behind the wheel." Caelin said. She then tried to see if she could get any radio stations in.

"Dang, no dice there."

"No dice? We aren't gambling…why are you talking about dice?"

"It's just an expression. Well, I could pop in some music if you'd like to hear some."

"I don't know how you'd pop in some music, but how about you just tell me more about this..this car of yours?"  
"Okay. What would you like to know?"

"How fast are we going?"

"Oh, I've left it at about 10 miles per hour to get you acclimated to it. Would you like to go faster?"

"How fast does it go?"  
"I think I could get it up to 80mph on these bumpy roads, anymore than that wouldn't be safe."

"That sounds fast."

Caelin sped up to 35 miles per hour which made Tavington a wee bit scared. He didn't show it though except with his clenched hands.

"This too fast for you, Colonel?"

"No, Miss Caelin." He said.

"All righty, then let's go up to 55 miles per hour."

She did so and now Tavington was clenching his teeth as well as his hands.

"Miss Caelin, surely you've gone up to 80mph as you call it. This thing can't go faster than this!"

"Oh yes it can." Caelin pushed the pedal to the metal and shot up to 80mph.

"Stooooooooooooooppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!" Tavington screamed.

Caelin took her foot off the gas pedal and slowly pushed the brake.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Tavington slowly calmed down and then became a bit ashamed of his screaming.

"Colonel, don't worry. No one will know this happened but us. I promise."

"Thank you…and now when we go back to the fort could we stay at say, 35 miles per hour? that's not so bad."

"Sure, no problem. Let's just stop here for now though."

They stopped and got out and looked around. It was a beautiful place; it had a creek, several willow trees, a meadow with fresh flowers and a strawberry patch.

"Let's go and pick some strawberries." Caelin said excitedly.

"Okay."

"Mmmm…these strawberries are great."

"You've got some on your chin now."

"Oh, thanks a lot. Is it gone now?"

"No, a little lower to the left."

"Gone now?"

"No, a little higher now."

"And now?"

"You're still missing it.

"Now?"

"Nope."

And now?" Caelin was getting frustrated as was Tavington.

"Still no." Tavington then reached out and wiped it off of her chin,

"There, that's better."

"Thanks."

Their gazes locked and many unspoken words passed between their eyes. A strange look came over Tavington's face and Caelin quickly got up and said, "We better get back now. They might worry about us."

They walked over to the car and started driving back. Both were shaken by the scene. Caelin was wondering if Tavington might have kissed her if she hadn't gotten up. And Tavington was thinking, "How could I have almost kissed her when she's insane? I'm a Soldier, I have no time for girls. At least not girls like her!"

"Still friends?" Caelin's voice broke into his musing.

"Of course, Miss Caelin."

"Good. Want a jelly bean?"

"What's a jelly bean?"

"Here, try this."

Tavington chewed on it and enjoyed it very much so Caelin gave him a handful from her bag of Sweet Tart jelly beans.

Once they entered the fort, Caelin's car got some very interesting reactions. General O'Hara fainted when Caelin beeped the horn at him and Lord Cornwallis was astounded by it. Caelin and Colonel Tavington got out and Caelin locked the car and put her keys in her pockets.

Later, at dinner, Lord Cornwallis asked Caelin why she had left the room so suddenly earlier that day.

"Oh, that. I had just recalled that before I blacked out I heard a voice. Problem is, I can't recall whose voice or indeed, even what the voice said." Caelin answered.

"Hmm, very interesting. If you do recall what the voice said, let me know. I'd like to figure what happened."

"Yes sir, will do."

**hope you like what I've put so far. I made this chapter have drama, romance, and humor. ******

**I'm still not sure where Caelin and Tavington will go…and yes…the Ghost will make an appearance eventually, I'm just not sure when. And sorry if this chapter isn't original…I tried…but see ya next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

"This was a pretty nice day." Caelin said as she rummaged through her belongings in her room. "Ahh, there it is." as she found her camera. "I'm going to have to take some pictures of the guys around here; otherwise my friends back home won't believe I've been here. Say, I wonder if my computer might work at all. It'd be awesome if I could use the internet, but I bet it won't work as the radio doesn't work." Caelin then tried her computer and it turned on but it had a low battery and she couldn't access the internet. "Oh well, better only use this when I absolutely have to then."

"Men, here's the situation. We're going to launch another surprise attack on the Brits. I've found out from our spy that a convoy will be going through Sherwood Forest tomorrow around noon. I've decided that we'll attack it, but in case it's a trap we will only use 1/3rd of our men. The rest will be hidden in two separate areas of the forest. Billings, you will lead Group 2. Garret, you will lead Group 3. I will lead Group 1 in the attack. Group 2 and 3 will be close by so that if it is indeed a surprise attack we can all rally together and smash the redcoats. Now as to who gets to go on the attack, line up. Okay, 1..2..3…1..2..3…1..2..3…1..2..3…1..2..3…" Colonel Benjamin Martin counted them all off.

"Everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes sir." some men from the non attacking groups grumbled.  
"Don't complain men, if you don't get to attack this time, then next time it'll be your time. Don't worry. Plenty of redcoats for all."

Benjamin Martin walked back over to the fire and thought as he gathered some more of Thomas's toy Soldiers to melt for bullets. _I wonder when Gabriel is going to come over and complain about my putting him in the non-combative group. I can't lose another son, By God. I hope the attack goes well tomorrow. I wonder where the Butcher will be going. It'd be a pleasure if I could kill him tomorrow. Such an evil man. I hate him. _

"Father, why am I not in the attacking group? I should be fighting with you!" Gabriel grumbled.

_Ahh, right on time. _"I already lost one son, I don't intend on losing another. Besides, if I should be killed, I expect you to take care of your brothers and sisters. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. But will I ever be able to fight?"  
"Gabe, I've had you lead attacks from time to time. You have fought, just tomorrow is not your time. You will fight again, you can count on that."

"Father…I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What happened during the war? Men all around know you and buy you drinks for what you did back then…but I, your own son, don't know what happened during the war."

"It was…" BANG!

"What was that?!"

"Sorry sir, just blew up some gunpowder."  
"Okay. Well, time for me to turn in. We need our rest."

Benjamin Martin was glad that he had been interrupted in telling the story to his son. He hadn't planned on telling him for a long time.

The following morning Caelin discovered that Tavington was setting up a trap for the Ghost's men. She decided to stowaway on one of the wagons and see what happened. And the chaos that ensued…oh my!

She scurried over to the wagon and leaped in and found some canvas to hide underneath. The squad set out, although there was another squad concealed in the wagons.(Caelin quickly realized that she was quite good at hiding.)

"Giddap!"

And bouncing along Caelin determined not to make any noise when she got bruises from the bumps. She enjoyed listening to the Soldiers' talk as they crept in the wagon.

"Aye, she's the prettiest lady in all of Yorkshire."

"You planning on marrying her?"  
"Aye, of course. When I return from this area, God willing." Another Soldier nudged him and said, "I bet you can't wait for that!"

"Yes, indeed."

Caelin grinned below the canvas.

**A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than normal, been really busy lately. Hope you like the Ghost part thrown in. I really need to re-watch The Patriot before I write anymore, can barely remember parts of it. **

**Oh, and I have a road test tomorrow, really am hoping I pass. ******


End file.
